Welcome to Cross Fit
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: Seth Rollins loved being in the gym, training his body and giving back to the community, by showing others some wrestling tips and how to become a wrestler. Seth had taken a part time job, as an instructor, at a local Cross fit, in Davenport, on his days. What happens when one day he invites his wife Rebecca to try out his new gym class. Would she like it or no?


Welcome to Cross Fit

A One-Shot By RebeccaPuppy

Seth Rollins, WWE Superstar, loved his job. He loved being on the road, traveling to different places and visiting the world. But on his days off, he would much rather be at home, in Davenport, Iowa, with his wife Rebecca, and there 5 year old son Kyle. Seth also loved being in the gym, training his body and giving back to the community, by showing others some wrestling tips and how to become a wrestler. Seth had taken a part time job, as an instructor, at a local Cross fit, in Davenport, on his days off. Rebecca, on the other hand, had her hairdressing job and their son Kyle to watch, so it came as a total surprise, when after months of encouragement, she accepted Seth's invitation to join his class. She agreed to show up Thursday morning, after she dropped their son off, at Kindergarten. Even though Seth loved the way Rebecca looked and thought she didn't need to change one bit, he just wanted to show her what he does.

When Rebecca got done dropping Kyle off at school, she drove over to the Cross Fit center. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw an open parking spot next to Seth car. She parked her car, grabbed her gym bag, and walked into the gym. Once Rebecca walked in she saw a set of workout machines in a side room and in the middle of the Gym she saw a Wrestling Ring set up. Rebecca looked around but didn't see Seth anywhere. Rebecca walked over to the desk, by the door, and waited for the person to acknowledge her. "Hello, welcome to Cross Fit. I'm Jason", the young man said. Rebecca smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rebecca. I'm here to see Seth Rollins". Jason knew who she was, having seen the pictures on Seth's desk. "He isn't here at the moment. He went out for a run and he should be back any minute", he said. Rebecca smiled, as she looked around, wondering what to do until Seth got back.

A few minutes went by and Rebecca turned around. Looking out the window, she saw Seth running up to the gym, shirtless and all hot and sweaty. Rebecca smiled and watched as he stopped running and walked up the stairs to the gym. Seth opened the door and walked over to the desk and said, "Man that felt great, Jason. You should have come with me". Jason smiled and said maybe next time. Seth was so into the conversation, that he didn't see Rebecca come up behind him. Rebecca tapped his shoulder lightly as Seth turned around, Rebecca smiled. Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around her, as they kissed. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there", he said as he released her lips. "It's ok", she said as she ran her hands up and down his sweaty arms. Seth grabbed Rebecca's hand and said, "Come with me".

Rebecca smiled and followed Seth to his office, in the back. He shut the door, as she put her stuff down on the desk. "So, I have a class coming in for cycling and machines. Did you want to join the class?", he asked as he sat down behind his desk. Rebecca smiled and said she was cool with it because she wanted to tone up before summer. But, before Rebecca could reach the door, to leave, Seth grabbed Rebecca's hand and said, "Baby, you look beautiful. You don't need to lose weight". Rebecca smiled and kissed Seth lips before saying that she did. Seth rolled his eyes as he saw some students coming in for the class. The room was packed, the music was loud, and by the time the hour was up, sweat seemed to be pouring off the walls. As the last few people made their way out of the designated cycling room and into the main gym area, Seth approached Rebecca and asked how she did. Smiling awkwardly and with a big exhale that seemed to say, "You tell me".

She was clearly still trying to catch her breath, as Seth put a gentle arm around her shoulder and stood her up straight. Seth told her to take some deep breathes, with her hands above her head, while he got her some more water. She had her straight black hair, tied back in a pony; while her black tank top and sports bra revealed just a hint of cleavage, from her ample bosom. Seth walked over to the water cooler and grabbed a water, for Rebecca. When he turned around, the site he saw made him excited, to say the least. She was standing there, with her hands still over her head, like she was told, but her breasts jetted out of her top like an invitation for him to stare. Seth had never seen the outfit that Rebecca was wearing, but right now he was thanking the gods above that she had worn it today. When Rebecca looked over at Seth, she saw him looking at her and then turning away, then back again.

When Seth walked back over to Rebecca, she asked him what he was staring at. Seth snapped out of his brief hypnotic spell and approached Rebecca again saying, "Nothing, I'm just glad you decided to come today, it means a lot." Seth leaned in to give her a little kiss on the lips and she lowered her hands to the back of his wet black and blonde hair and pulled him in closer. The kiss lingered and then Rebecca mouth opened wider to take more of his. Seth responded in kind and allowed just the tip of his tongue to touch her top teeth. Something he loved doing. She had fabulous teeth and a radiant smile and he adored how her ridge was smooth and clean on his tongue. Such a great turn on to Seth. Rebecca thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and he could feel his cock thicken in an instant. Seth sucked on her greedy tongue and knew right then just how well she knew him.

Seth pulled Rebecca in close with his hands on the small of her back, pressing his pelvis into her so she could feel for herself, what she was doing to him. Their kissing quickened and his body grew as he pulled down on her pony tail to expose her neck to him. Seth leaned into her tender flesh like a shark and kissed hard just above her collar bone. Rebecca let out a gasp of air in return that filled the room. Afraid of being seen or heard by the others, Seth stepped away briefly and walked over to the office door, closing and locking it. Seth turned 180 degrees and began walking toward Rebecca. Seth had impure intentions on his mind for her in that little room. With Seth's right hand, he cupped the back of her head and with the other grabbed a handful of the back of her tank top and brought her in close to his body. Being quite a bit taller than Rebecca, gave him complete control of her body this way. Seth kissed her mouth like a man possessed at first, her strong lips taking the force he was producing, then gently so to feel her soft lips just brushing against his.

Rebecca turned her head slightly and Seth started to work his way up her jaw line to her ear, behind her ear and inside of her ear. Seth traced the rim of her ear with his tongue, flicked the tiny jewel on her earlobe then kissed her neck and shoulder then her eyebrow and forehead then back to her lips again. Their kissing took on a life of its own. From a slow rhythmic pace keeping in time with the metronome in their heads to licking sucking and even a little biting. They were literally feasting on one another. They seemed to make out in the dark room for a few minutes before Seth couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Right now. He reached down and began lifting the bottom of her tank top when Rebecca hesitated. Looking behind her towards the large panes of glass that separated the cycling room from the Wrestling Ring she said, "Seth Are you sure they can't see us?" Seth assured her that the windows were tinted with a mirror finish on the outside and the only thing they could see was their own reflection. Rebecca then helped Seth remove her top and then her bra.

Both of which were soaked with perspiration and hit the floor with a slap. Seth peeled his shirt off in kind and looked over to see her stepping out of her gym shorts and panties. Seth was slightly shocked that she was really into the idea of making love with an unsuspecting audience in full view. The anticipation for such a risky and naughty act sent Seth senses into complete overdrive. Seth aching cock was so big he had a tough time getting his shorts over the top of it and off his body. Seth immediately went to Rebecca's breasts and gently massaged, kissed and lapped them over and over with the tip and then flat of his tongue. Waiting patiently for Rebecca to response to determine how she liked it, Seth knew when her head fell back as she let out a slight moan that he had the green light he needed. Seth right hand wandered to Rebecca's legs and thighs until Rebecca stepped wide signaling Seth to rub her hot sex with his fingers. Touching her lips and slowly rubbing the folds and creases up and down between his fingers he could feel her wetness moistening his hand. Inviting Seth to delve into her. To penetrate her with his long fingers.

Seth middle finger slipped into her terribly wet pussy with little work. Than his ring finger until both were deep inside, inspecting the incredible walls and making Rebecca hips gyrate. "Harder." she said and Seth began pressing deep inside of her while standing there kissing her open mouth.

Rebecca broke away from Seth mouth and tilted her head back in shock or maybe agony. Or both. "Faster, Harder!" she demanded and Seth obliged. Seth could see her breasts heaving as she took shallow rapid breaths of air. Grabbing onto his shoulder for support she got to the tips of her toes and finally let out a deep breath and began shaking out a steady rhythm of rushing pleasure as her pussy tightened around his fingers and then loosened four or five times until her climax subsided. Standing there supporting his wife as she got her footing back Seth was hungrier than ever to fill her with his sex. Seth gently turned her around facing the glass which separated them from the main part of the gym. Seth kissed her neck, back, ears and shoulders until he knew she was ready for him to enter. Separating her legs slightly he grabbed her hips with both hands and tilted her pelvis slightly to gain access to what he'd been waiting for. Rebecca maneuvered the tip of his cock to her opening and he slid in and guided her all the way down the full length of his shaft until she could go no further.

Seth seemed to grow even more while inside of her and he lifted her chin and kissed her lips while pulsing from behind. He enjoyed just standing there. Letting his full erect hardness just be inside of her and they were completely one. Rebecca began milking his cock and circling her hips in tight formation, like a belly dancer. It was driving Seth crazy. He began pushing in deeper and she was pressing back against Seth with every minor thrust. Meeting half way as their bodies collided. Seth finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed both of her arms and placed her hands on the glass in front of her for support, His hands on top of hers. Seth began thrusting his cock deep inside of her now. Exploring the limits of her body. Rebecca began moaning loudly and Seth wondered whether or not the people on their workout machines, their profiles not five feet in front of us could hear what was happening on the other side of the glass. Seth thinks she recognized it too when he noticed she was holding her breath in hopes of not giving them away. Maybe ten seconds or so then letting it out in an audible exhale.

Again Rebecca inhaled deep and held it while Seth, holding her hips tightly with both hands, pulled her hard onto him over and over again. Rebecca was such a trooper. Seth thrust into her repeatedly until she couldn't hold it anymore. The slapping sound of his hips slamming into her thick, gorgeous ass filing the room, his cock tightening with so much blood he thought he would explode. On the fifth or sixth time of her trying to hold her breath she exhaled loudly and panted, "Oh my., I'm coming again. Keep Going, "Oh!" Seth didn't think it was possible for her to be able to have an orgasm in this position and that was all it took to send him into a roller coaster of ecstasy. Seth pressed himself into her deeply, timing his deliberate entry with each and every powerful wave of ejaculate. Filling Rebecca so full of his heat he thought she or him might faint. Just when he thought his body couldn't possibly produce any more another wave would hit him and make her shake again. As the powerful energy subsided he turned her around to him and Rebecca wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head onto his chest as they both slid down to the floor in complete exhaustion. The faint sound of parkway drive song came through the glass and they both laughed. Seth kissed her forehead and thanked her for being his one and only true love. Your Welcome baby. As Rebecca looked in Seth eyes she said I better start going I have to go home and change and then head to get Kyle. Seth said why don't I go with you I have no more classes today. Rebecca smiled as she got up and grabbed her clothes and got changed.


End file.
